Beauty and the Beast: Two to Love
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Belle is in love with Gaston, and Gaston is in love with Belle. But Belle approaches a castle, and eventually starts to develop feelings for the hideous master. She doesn't know what to do with her love life. Will she choose Gaston or will she choose Beast? It's under Belle's POV. Please comment your opinion!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Love of Her Life

It is my 15th birthday; I truly cannot believe that I have lived 15 long years here in France. Everything that I love lives in this small village of mine. My father is a great inventor, everyone in town loves me, and I'm dating the most popular guy in town, Gaston. I am so in love with him, and I hope he proposes to me soon. It's the 1700's and yes, I am old enough to get married. In the afternoon of my birthday, I was at my house reading my favorite book. Then, I heard a knock at the door. I smiled and then walked to my door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Gaston (yay!). I squealed and opened the door, and he said, "Hey, birthday baby." I said while jumping in his arms. "Hey!" He caught me and we were laughing. We then looked in each other's eyes, and he kissed me, and I kissed him back. We smiled when we separated and he asked, "How has your birthday been so far?" I said, "It's going great, but it just got better." He laughed and carried me inside. He said, "You know, Belle, I have a very special present for you." I asked excitedly, "What is it?" He walked up and we held hands. We smiled and he said, "Belle, I am madly in love with you. I want to live with you forever, and I want to love you forever. I believe you're mine." I smiled and said, "I love you more than you think. I think you're mine, too." He asked while smiling, "Want to have six or seven strapping boys like me?" I gasped happily and asked, "What are you saying?!" He laughed and asked, "Want to marry me?" I squealed happily and I asked smiling, "Are you serious?!" Gaston picked me up and said, "Oh yes. I'm serious." We smiled and I said, "Yes! Of course!" He laughed and said, "Awesome!" Then we kissed again and he said, "We have to go tell the town now." I jumped out of his arms and we put our arms around each other, and I said, "Of course." Then we walked out of my house and happily walked around telling everyone that Gaston and I are engaged. Everyone was so happy for us, and everyone decided to follow us around town. When we got back to my house, Gaston and I smiled at the huge crowd that followed us. He said proudly, "Now that Belle and I are engaged, we planned to get married in two weeks. It will be here in her back yard. Be there." The crowd then started loudly applauding, and Gaston and I kissed again. I then stopped smiling at the crowd because I saw a very ugly, old woman standing with a shining rose standing in the back. I looked at her and then she pointed towards the dark forest. I looked toward her direction and then Gaston interrupted me by asking, "Belle? Are you okay?" I shook my head and looked at him and smiled. I said, "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." He put his arm around me and then we walked inside my house. I wonder who that lady was and what she was pointing to. I'm going to find out. Was something waiting for me possibly?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beast

I decided to find out what that old woman was pointing to. I got a coat on because it was pretty cold outside, and dark. When I opened my front door, the old woman was standing there, holding the rose. I asked, "Who are you?" The old woman said, "Come. Come." I went out of my house and followed the old woman. When we were in the heart of the woods, the woman said, "There is a beast inside a castle upon this road." I asked, "A beast?" She said, "Yes. He used to be a human, but he did a despicable action, and now he's under a spell. The spell is that he will be a beast, until he learns to love someone and get her to love him back." I asked, "Has he done that yet?" The woman said, "No, not yet. Everyone is scared of him. If he learns to fall in love and get loved before this last petal of the rose falls, he'll turn back into a human." I asked, "What if he's too late?" The woman said, "He will be doomed to remain a beast forever. No turning back into a human." I said, "Oh my gosh. Are you taking me there because I can love him?" We then came upon his castle… it was very dark and huge. I asked, "Wait, why exactly am I here?" The old woman backed away from me and gave me the rose. I asked, "Why do I need this?" The old woman smiled and said, "So you can help him break the spell." I hesitated with words, but then the old woman vanished into the air. I said, "Wait! Come back!" The old woman didn't come back, and I gulped as she looked at the horror-looking castle. I took a deep breath and said, "Maybe it won't be too bad." I walked slowly towards the entrance of the castle, and opened the door. I shut the door quietly as I walked in nervously. I looked around and whispered to myself, "This isn't so bad… for now." I walked around the castle, seeing nothing, but household antiques. Then, I saw a candle and a clock, and they looked like… humans. I looked closely at them, and then the candle opened its eyes! I screamed loudly, and the candle said, "Shh! You don't want the master to hear you! He'll think you're a thief or he'll make you a prisoner!" I was breathing heavily, and I asked quietly, "Who are you? And why can you talk?" The candle said, "I'm Lumiere." The clock then opened its eyes and said, "Lumiere, Master will kidnap her and throw you out! Be quiet!" I asked the clock, "Who are you?!" He groaned, "I'm Cogsworth. Now, what are you doing here?" I said, "An enchantress sent me here to break a spell… where's the beast?" Lumiere and Cogsworth looked at each other in surprise, then they looked at me again. Lumiere asked smiling, "Are you planning to break the spell?" I nodded and said, "But, I'm engaged to a man. I am so in love with him and I don't know if I'll really break the spell." Lumiere and Cogsworth looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, and I said, "But, I'll try. It may be hard, but-." Then, I heard a loud, echoing roar throughout the castle. I screamed in fear and then I heard a somewhat angry voice ask, "Who are you?!" I looked around and I eventually saw a big object, looking like a ginormous dog. I said, "I'm Belle! I'm here to break a spell!" The object jumped down to the floor and he walked slowly towards my direction. He growled, "Nobody will ever love me. Is that really why you are here?" I nodded nervously and then I said, "I don't care what you are, but I'm going to help you. Come into the light." He stepped into the light… and I saw a furry, big paw. My eyes widened and then he stepped all the way in the light… revealing a scary, big beast. I said in shock, "Oh my…" He scoffed and said, "Lucky for you, you are a human. I have to be in this ugly exterior until I fall in love and the girl loves me back. Nobody knows that I'm here. They've forgotten about me ever since I transferred into a beast." I looked at him thoroughly, and I said, "Listen, you can't judge a book by its cover. If you show me true feelings, I'll maybe start to help break the spell." The beast said, "You must stay here. Forever. You are now my prisoner." I asked in fear, "What?! No!" The beast said, "Oh yes. You invaded my castle. You must stay here." I said in a little anger, "Listen to me! I have an old father! He can't be alone! Please don't capture me!" The beast was sighing angrily and he looked closely at me. He said, "I'll let you go home at nights. You must return by ten o'clock a.m. You will spend the whole day with me until seven-thirty p.m. If you can do this, you may help me break the spell before the next week is over." I sighed sadly and I looked at Lumiere and he said, "Don't worry, Mademoiselle. It won't be as bad as you think. We'll treat you right here." I smiled slightly and I said nervously, "Y-You have my word." The beast said, "Done!" Then, he turned around to run away, but then stopped. He looked back at me and said, "You are the one. I can tell already." I smiled and then he ran off. I told Lumiere and Cogsworth, "Well, see you at ten. Good night." They said, "Good night." Then, I walked out of the castle. I am so scared to "move in" with the Beast. He's big, hairy, and really scary. Oh boy, what about Gaston?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Day

I decided to wake up really early to see Gaston before I go to my "new home". I really didn't feel like moving in with a beast. He wasn't too bad, but he still kind of frightens me every once in a while. I walked happily out of my house and I walked to Gaston's house, which was literally 30 seconds away from my house. When I reached his house at 8:00am, I knocked on his door. I waited and looked around until he happily opened the door. He welcomed me with a smile and he said, "Hey, you." I smiled and said, "Hey." Then, we kissed happily, and I walked in his house. He shut the door and I said, "I can only stay for an hour now." He asked, "Why is that, my love?" I stuttered, "Uh, b-because I… got a new job!" He smiled and hugged me saying, "That's great! Too bad I won't see you a lot now." I said laughing nervously, "Yeah. I work until 7:30. I really hate it." Gaston let go of me and he said, "Still, I'm so glad that we are engaged. I was worried that you would never say yes until we started dating." I said, "Oh Gaston, I would say yes every day. That's how much I love you." He chuckled and kissed me again. I held his hand and I asked, "So what do you want to do for the remaining time?" He looked at the ceiling in thought, and then smiled and said, "Let's hit the town." I smiled and said, "Okay!" He took my hand, and we started walking around town that morning. We went to the café for breakfast, visited the bookstore, and shopped a little. When it was 9:00, I told Gaston, "I got to go, my love. I'll see you later tonight." He smiled and said, "Okay. I'll be here waiting for you." I smiled and then we kissed. We were at the street that goes towards the Beast's castle. We then separated, and I started walking towards the castle. It took me about 30 minutes to walk there, and when I reached the castle, it turned from bright morning to dark morning. I wondered, "Where did the sun go?" I opened the castle door and I walked in at about 9:45. When I closed the door, the Beast jumped from the high stairs right in front of me. I screamed in fear, and he said, "Shh! It's only me. I didn't mean to frighten you." I had my hand on my chest and I was sighing with relief. I said, "Well, since I'm here, I would like to look around since I'll be staying here for some time." The Beast said, "Okay. I'll show you around." He decided to show me around the castle… it was creepier than the outside. There were weird sculptures, dark halls, locked rooms, everything that scares me. When we arrived to a bedroom, the Beast said, "Here's your bedroom." I opened the door to the room… and I saw a beautiful bedroom. Beast said, "Okay, so you can go anywhere you want in the castle, except the West Wing." I looked at him and I asked, "What's in the Wes-?" He roared, "It's forbidden!" His voice echoed throughout the place, and I backed away from him. He got a hold of the door and he said, "Every day, you will eat lunch and dinner. You can do whatever you want, but I will always be watching you." I said, "Okay. The bedroom is beautiful." He gave me a smirk and said, "I'm glad you like it. It's yours." I then walked out of the bedroom, and he closed the door. He asked, "What do you want to do?" I looked around the castle and I said, "I would like to read." He asked, "Read? I love to read." I asked with a smile, "Really?" He nodded and said, "I have a library." I said, "Cool! Please show me it!" He smiled and said, "Follow me." Beast then lead me to the library, which was just down the hall. He opened the door, and I dropped my jaw in amazement when I saw the numerous shelves of books. I was in love with this library! He said, "Well here it is." I told him with a smile, "It's… wonderful!" He looked around and then said, "Yes. I suppose it is." He started walking away from me, but I stopped him by asking, "Have you really read all of these books?" He faced me and asked, "What?" I looked at him with a smile and he scoffed, "Not all of them. Some of them are in Greek." I asked almost laughing, "Was that a joke?" He looked at me, and I asked, "Are you making jokes now?" He said with a little smile, "Maybe." Beast turned around and walked away from me. I then started laughing to myself. To be honest, I already started liking Beast. He was nice after all, and I was thinking that I might like living here. At 7:00, I was in the living room reading one of the books from the library. Then, Lumiere and Cogsworth walked up to me and Lumiere said, "It looks like you're enjoying the place so far, Mademoiselle. You are truly a beauty here." I gave him a smile and said, "Aw, thanks. I actually do like it here. The Beast isn't so bad after all. He feeds me, takes care of me. I really like it." Cogsworth asked, "Um, Mademoiselle, what about your fiancé?" That's when my smile faded; I said, "Oh, uh, I think I have to go. He's waiting for me." I put down the book and Lumiere angrily told Cogsworth, "Nice going." I ran to the door and grabbed my jacket, but then Beast came up to me and asked, "Oh… are you leaving?" I looked at him and said, "Yeah. Thank you for a great day. I actually like it here. I'm excited to come back tomorrow." He gave me a smile and said, "I'm glad you like it here. I really enjoy your company. We haven't had company in 10 years. I feel honored." I smile and then I gave him a hug. Surprisingly, he hugged me back. For some reason, I felt this warm feeling go up me when we were hugging… almost like I liked him. I don't know what's wrong with me. When we separated, we were smiling at each other and I said, "I'll see you later. Goodbye." He said, "Goodbye, Belle." I opened the door and walked out and away from the castle. As I was walking back, my mind was set on the Beast. I think he's pretty cool for a Beast. I really want to help him break the spell… maybe this week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Warming Up… A Lot

I woke up early to see Gaston again. This time, he came to my door; he knocked on my door and he said with a smile, "Hi Belle." I smiled and hugged him. I said, "Hi." He carried me in my house and he asked, "How was your first day of work?" I widened my eyes and said, "It was great! I really like it. I hate my hours though." I was lying to him; I loved my hours… Gaston asked, "What is your job actually?" I stammered nervously, "Um, a-a… s-steelworker! A person who makes steel and metal." I gave him a smile and he asked almost laughing, "Why aren't you working at the bookstore? I thought you loved books." I said, "Oh, uh… I was offered the job. I needed money because I am poor." Gaston said, "You know, if you needed money, you could've just asked me." I laughed nervously and he looked closely at me. He asked, "Are you okay?" I said, "Oh yes! I'm perfect! Why wouldn't I be fine?" He said, "I don't know. You are laughing and smiling nervously. Almost like you are lying to me about something." I said, "I would never lie to my love. Plus, if I'm marrying you in…" He interrupted me, "I changed our wedding day to this Sunday. I invited everyone in town!" I asked in concern, "What?! I'm not ready, Gaston! Today's Wednesday!" He said, "Well, ready or not, we're getting married, baby!" I forced a smile and hugged him. I said as he hugged me back, "I'm so excited!" I was COMPLETELY lying to him. I did not want to get married in 4 days! I was so not ready! I don't know if I can help the Beast break the spell! Oh, what am I going to do?! We stopped hugging, and I looked at the clock, which said 9:15. Oh no! I'm going to be late! I told Gaston, "Sorry, but I really have to get to work! I'm going to be late!" I ran to the door and he followed me asking, "Can I walk you?" I immediately said, "I'm sorry, but I'm fine. It takes a long time to get there. Goodbye." I ran out of my house and Gaston watched me with a confused look on his face. As I was getting closer to the castle, I was panicking because I was afraid that he would be mad if I was late. When I arrived at the castle, it was 9:57. I sighed with relief and I was panting from running. I closed the door, and the Beast came up to me with a smile. I smiled at him and he said, "Hey Belle. I'm glad you're here." I walked closer to him and I said, "I'm glad I'm here." He chuckled nervously and then we stared into each other's eyes. I giggled nervously and he said, "Whoa…" I replied, "Yeah… whoa…" We then reached for each other's hands, and we held each other's hands. I said, "Wow… I've never held a paw before. I've held a hand, but not a furry one." He laughed and said, "I've never held a hand." I then blurted out, "I'm getting married in 4 days!" His smile faded and he asked, "What? I thought you said you were getting married in like two months." I said sadly, "My fiancé changed it to this weekend!" I almost started crying and he said, "So… you probably don't want to try to help me break the spell now." I said convincingly, "No! I want to help you break because I'm starting to like you! I can't just quit!" That's when he started smiling again and he asked, "You like me?" I smiled and said, "Yes. I don't fully love you because I love my fiancé, but I'm starting to like you… a lot." Beast's smile widened and then he eventually confessed, "Belle… I'm in love with you. It was love at first sight for me. I really loved yesterday. I couldn't get you off my mind. You are the first and only girl I've fallen for. I really hope that you fall for me sometime before the last petal falls." I laughed happily, but quietly. I said with a smile, "Oh goodness. I'm kind of surprised that someone has really fallen for me." Beast said, "Well, who wouldn't fall for you?" I smiled really big… and that's when I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and then we walked around the castle together. Oh my goodness… I think I have fallen in love with the Beast! I mean, I really think I love him! I cannot believe that I fell in love with a Beast on the second day I met him! Oh no… what about Gaston?! What am I going to do when I love him and a Beast?! Should I marry him or no?! At lunch time, the Beast and I sat at the long table with our lunch. We decided to sit next to each other, and we were HOLDING HANDS the whole time. As we ate, I sang, "I never knew… that someone like you… would love me so hard…" He was looking right in my eyes, and he was smiling. I smiled and sang, "Someone like me is weird… yet unloved. I thought I had the perfect man… until now I'm trapped… in two hearts… I don't know what to do…" He sang while smiling, "I never knew that a girl like you… would come upon my reach… who would like me… not run away from me… treat me like a person should be treated… hoping you love me back…" I nodded after he said those words, and he asked happily, "Really?!" I nodded again, and we sang as a duet, "Now that I know you love me…" We were smiling and we stood up from the table. As we sang, we held hands and walked outside to the snowy ground. We sang looking in each other's eyes, "I'm not afraid of you… anymore… you are the one I love… no one can replace you… so just be with me… forevermore…" Then we held both of each other's hands and smiled in each other's eyes. Beast told me, "Please don't ever leave me." I told him, "I'll never leave you. I want to be here forev-." That's when I stopped smiling and I looked down. He stopped smiling and he asked in concern, "What? What's wrong, Belle?" I looked up at him and I said, "I can't stay here forever. It will make my fiancé suspicious and he'll hate me and my father will freak out." He said, "Don't worry. You don't have to worry about me. Just go marry your fiancé." I said, "Uh, I don't know if I want to. I mean, part of me does, but most of me doesn't." Beast smiled at me and said, "Oh please. Go marry him. I don't care if you love him more than you like me. Please. Marry him. It's the man you want to marry. You don't want to marry me." I wanted to say something, but then he put his hand on my cheek and I rested my head on his hand. I grabbed his wrist and he said, "Don't worry about me when you are a wife. Marry the man you love." This was really romantic… yet sad. I felt tears coming up my eyes; I truly loved him now. I like 80% love him, and 20% love Gaston. I need to figure out my feelings. Later that night, it was really hard to say goodbye to Beast. I really wanted to stay, but I don't want to make Gaston suspicious. Oh, I really want to marry Beast because I love him more than Gaston, but how am I going to tell Gaston?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Learning the Truth the Hard Way

I spent a third day with the Beast. Oh my goodness, I have really fallen in love with him. How am I going to tell Gaston that I don't want to marry him anymore? I was walking back from the castle that third night, and standing in front of my house was Gaston. I stopped in front of him and I said laughing nervously, "Hey, Gaston. What are you doing here?" He stopped leaning on my porch and he asked, "Well, why didn't you come visit me this morning like you have the other days?" I dropped my jaw, and he walked to me suspiciously. I lied, "I-I woke up late." Then Gaston asked, "Where have you been all day?" I said almost getting angry, "What do you mean? I was at work." Gaston said angrily, "No you weren't!" I said frowning, "Yes I was!" Gaston said, "I went to the only steel place in town, or even in this area, and NOBODY recognized you! They thought I was crazy, and nobody knew who you were! You have been lying to me this whole time!" I groaned angrily, "Fine! Do you want the truth?!" Gaston said, "Uh, yeah!" I pursed my lips together and looked down at the ground. I looked up at him and I said, "I've been going to a Beast's castle." Gaston asked, "What?! Why a Beast's?!" I said, "I'm his prisoner… well, not really. I was forced to stay at his castle from 10am to 7:30pm each day. And… to be honest… I've kind of fallen in love with him." Gaston's eyes widened and then he frowned. He yelled, "Well, guess what, Belle! You are going to marry me! I am going to that Beast's castle and I'm going to kill him! You will never see that monster again!" I frowned and I said, "No you aren't! And, he's no monster, Gaston! You are!" He growled at me and then he pushed me out of his way. I fell to the ground, and he marched right by me and yelled, "HEY EVERYONE!" Everyone opened their doors and windows to listen to him. He yelled again, "THERE IS A BEAST IN A CASTLE THAT IS TRYING TO STEAL MY FIANCE AWAY FROM ME! I SAY WE KILL THE BEAST! HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL AND DESTROY OUR TOWN!" Everyone was yelling, and all of them had torches, pitchforks, and knives when they came out of their homes. Gaston looked back at me smiling evilly, and I was frowning at him. He yelled, "WE CAN'T LET HER RUNNING AND WARNING THE BEAST!" Everyone yelled in agreement and I said in a concern, "No! I won't let you do this!" Gaston charged at me, and I got up and tried to run, but he was faster than me and he caught me. I cried in defeat, and he tied a rope around my hands and legs. I cried as he did this, and he told me, "You shouldn't have lied to me, Belle. You would've been free. We would have been happy if you hadn't gone to that monster's castle. You were mine." I said, "I thought you were mine until you changed the dates of our wedding." Gaston told me, "When I come back after the Beast is killed, you are going to marry me. Whether you like it or not." I snarled at him and he and the mob of people marched out of the town heading to the Beast's castle. I can't let them kill him! I have to save him! But how?! I'm tied up in a rope! I cried, "Help! Someone please help me! I have to go warn the Beast!" Figuring that everyone in town was gone, I was surprised to hear my father open my front door. He cried, "Belle!" I cried, "Papa! Help me!" He ran to me and helped untie me. He asked in concern, "Who did this to you?!" I said, "I met a Beast. I've fallen in love with him. I told Gaston, and he's on his way to go kill him. He tied me up and I can't get free." My father said, "Oh no. Here, I'm setting you free. When you are free, run as fast as you can to go save the Beast. If you love him that much, you need to hurry up and save him." He finally untied me and I got up and hugged him. I said, "Thank you, Papa. I'm going to save him." My father smiled and I ran to the Beast's castle. I knew in my heart that I would save him. I'm not going to let Gaston kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trying to Save Him

I finally made it to his castle; a lot of the mob was running away from the castle, yelling in fear. I watched them run away, and then I saw a shadow running upstairs with a gun. I told myself, "Oh no! Gaston!" I ran inside the castle, running past the servants. I heard Lumiere say, "Mademoiselle! You're back!" I said, "I have to save him!" I kept running upstairs, and I heard Beast roar. I started crying because I thought that he was going to die right in front of me. I heard Gaston laughing as I ran upstairs. When I reached the West Wing, I saw Gaston outside of the window with a gun and Beast was laying on the balcony. I cried, "Gaston! Don't hurt him!" He turned around and faced me. He asked angrily, "How did you get here?! How did you free yourself?!" I walked closer to him and Beast groaned, "B-Belle." I looked at him and I said, "Don't worry, Beast." Gaston said, "I can't believe you fell for that hideous thing! I'm much more handsome than he is." I grabbed the gun, but he had a tight grip and we battled for it. I said, "I'm not letting go!" Gaston said, "You know, Belle, I still love you. I'm not getting you off my mind." I looked at him and then he let go of the gun. I fell backwards and I screamed as I fell on the floor. I groaned in pain, and then Gaston took the gun and threw it away from us. He picked me up like a baby, and we looked at each other. I said, "Gaston, I don't love you anymore. Put me down!" He then shook his head, and kissed me for a long time. I tried to push him off and I was groaning as he kissed me. Then, I fell out of his arms because I saw Beast grab him and throw him on the ground. He roared loudly at him and I watched him. I got up and then Beast started wrestling Gaston. They then fell to another level of the castle and I yelled, "No!" I ran to edge of the balcony, and they were fighting again. Gaston kicked Beast off of him, and Beast hid behind a statue. Gaston yelled, "Come on out and fight!" It was storming really bad, and Gaston yelled, "I knew you were in love with her Beast! I bet she was lying to me about loving you back because who could?!" He walked right by Beast, and then he came up behind him. Gaston turned around, and then they kept fighting each other again. When they were off of each other, Gaston yelled, "It's over Beast! Belle is mine!" He frowned and then snapped with his teeth at Gaston, which made him drop the gun. Beast then grabbed Gaston by the throat and held him over the edge of the balcony. I gasped and Gaston pleaded Beast, "Oh please! Let me go! Let me go! I'll do anything! I won't hurt you!" Beast then stopped frowning and threw Gaston on the balcony. He growled, "You better get out of here. Now." Gaston picked up the gun and smirked and said, "If you ever grab me by the throat again, I'll kill you and Belle." I gasped and yelled, "You wouldn't Gaston!" He held up his gun and said, "Oh yeah? Watch me." He then pulled the trigger of the gun and shot me in the chest. I screamed in pain and Beast growled in anger. Gaston said, "That's for leaving me!" I started crying in pain and Beast grabbed Gaston again and roared loudly. I could barely breathe, and I collapsed. Beast then threw Gaston off the balcony. Gaston screamed as he fell to his death, and the Beast yelled, "You jerk!" He looked up at me, and I saw him climbing up to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Maybe Surviving and Transforming

I was lying there on the balcony floor breathing slowly. I cannot believe that Gaston shot me! I really think that I'm going to die. I felt Beast's paw rest on my cheek. I grabbed his wrist and he was about to cry. He told me, "You came back." I stammered, "O-Of co-course I c-came bac-back. I-I could-couldn't let t-them hu-hurt yo-you." He picked me up and I groaned when he picked me up. He said almost crying, "I'm sorry. I know it hurts. I'm going to save you." I smiled and we walked by the rose. One petal left; two minutes before it falls. He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry he did that! I should of dropped him." I laughed painfully and said, "It's not your fault. I should not have… said anything." He stopped walking and he said, "Belle… you can't die on me! I know it hurts, but you have to stay with me! I don't want to lose you!" I smiled and said painfully, "I'm pretty sure… it's my turn to leave." He said while crying, "No!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I said right as I fell to my death, "I love… you. I always will." Beast said behind tears, "I love you more than you think! You can't die!" I said, "I'm sorry." I started to close my eyes… he continued to cry and he pleaded me to stay awake. Then, he said to someone, "Oh please, Enchantress! Let her live! She does not deserve to die! I love her too much! Please help her!" Someone replied, "Well, the spell is technically broken." He asked, "What?" Then, I saw a light; I slowly opened my eyes and I saw myself floating in the air. I looked around in confusement. Then, my chest started glowing, and then my wound was gone. Beast was looking at me, and then he started floating in the air also. After my wound disappeared, I felt just like a normal girl. I landed on my feet and I watched Beast turn into a human! Yes! I helped him break the spell! He turned into a very beautiful guy. When he landed on his feet, he turned and faced me with a smile. I smiled at him and I squealed happily. He walked closer to me, and he said, "Belle… you're alive!" I smiled with all my teeth, and I said, "You're a human! I helped you break the spell!" He said, "I want to kiss you." I gasped and I looked into his eyes with a smile. I said, "Me too!" Then, I jumped in his arms and he caught me. We laughed together, and then we leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Yes! I finally got to kiss him! I am so glad that I am alive, and that he is back into a human! When we stopped kissing, we smiled at each other and we put our foreheads together. I said quietly to him while smiling, "I love you." He chuckled and asked, "You realize that I love you more than you do?" I giggled, "No you don't." He chuckled, "Oh yes I do." Then, we kissed again passionately. Now this was my future husband. I learned that Beast's name was Adam; Adam and I got married on the day Gaston and I were supposed to get married. About 2 years after our wedding, I gave birth to triplets. Yeah, triplet girls (groan). Their names are Jamie, Olympia, and Riley. It was easy to tell them apart because they reacted to things differently. Maybe I'll tell the story of my life as a wife and mother later… Now this was more than a provincial life.

 **THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE COMMENT! AND YES, I WILL BE CONTINUING BELLE AND ADAM'S LIVES AS PARENTS AND HUSBAND AND WIFE! LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
